


If Only You Knew

by Love_you_a_latte



Series: Marvel Oneshots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_you_a_latte/pseuds/Love_you_a_latte
Summary: Morgan Stark wants to forget her father, but Tony  has other ideas.Today, it has officially been one year since I published my first AO3 story. In honor of that, I'm picking up where my first one left off.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	If Only You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little oneshot in celebration of the past year of work.

Morgan stormed through the lab, knocking things off desks, and pictures off walls. She tore down the poster of Ironman with a shout of rage before turning to the boxes that lined the far wall. In them were her father's final manuscripts and journals and paperwork, abandoned before he could sort them. With a grunt, she hauled the first one she could get her hands on to a nearby desk and yanked off its lid. A stack of papers met her first and she pulled them out, not bothering to notice what they read. She crouched under the desk and pulled out a small paper shredder, slamming it onto the wooden tabletop.

"Morgan!"

Happy's distressed voice did nothing to stop her. She began shredding.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone talking about my Dad. He's gone. He left me. And I don't want anything to do with him."

"Don't say that," he bargained, so used to a classic Stark outburst that he knew any physical confrontation wouldn't help.

"It's true!" She wailed, piercing eyes staring holes in his skull.

"I don't want to remember him, Happy. I want to get rid of him."

Happy sighed heavily, watching his shoes, praying the answer might come.

"If only you knew how much he loved you."

When the words left Happy's lips, Morgan let the stack of papers hit the desk, forgetting the paper shredder and the million reasons she wanted to leave her father behind.

"Then why the hell did he just... Leave?" She asked through clenched teeth, and her surrogate uncle could see the tears preparing to fall. Happy shrugged, a sad smile on his face. He looked tired, and worn out, and Morgan was suddenly hit with the realization that the man who had helped raise her was getting old.

"He had to save the world," he murmured matter-of-factly. "Tony knew what had to be done. And he knew the price he'd pay."

Morgan crossed her arms, sinking into her chair in defeat. It was her father's chair, actually, still in his old lab. Happy pulled up another, sitting in front of her, eyes full of love.

"Morgan, your father wanted nothing more than to set his suit down and stay with you. But he couldn't. Tony Stark had to save the world, and he knew it from the first press conference when he told the world 'I am Ironman'."

She sniffled, the tears breaking in glistening lines down her face.

"He shouldn't have left!" She whined, face scrunching up in an effort to stop them from falling. "I didn't even know him."

Happy opened his mouth to say something, and maybe something would have come out, but Tony Stark decided to enter the room in that instant.

"This is a message for Morgan," the hologram spoke, and the lab went silent. The man himself was sitting before them in the same chair Morgan was now, legs crossed one over the other, reclining like the world wasn't ending when he recorded. "She doesn't deserve to loose her Dad, whether I'm a good father or not, it doesn't really matter... I hated my old man, but I'd give anything to have another moment with him. Well, almost anything."

Tony winked, and a lone, choking sob escaped his daughter.

"Morgan, I love you. And I'll always love you, even if the afterlife is shit. I want you to have this because, maybe one day, you'll be angry at me -- as the people who know me well are wont to be -- and you'll probably, definitely be justified in that anger but, I hope you'll hear me out."

Happy reached for Morgan's hand, and they sat there in silence, tears streaming down their faces faster than they could wipe them away.

"When we had you, Pepper and I, it was a second chance. I got my second chance. And I wanted to keep it, to hold it close, and do right by it. By you. But, the world couldn't live without Ironman."

There was no humor in his voice. Only grief.

"I don't want to leave you."

His tears matched his daughter's, and Morgan desperately wanted to reach out and hold him, just for a moment, just to feel the arms of her dad.

"One day, you'll be a genius. That's how genetics work, after all. And you'll be a very smart genius, probably nicer than me, and definitely, definitely prettier."

The smile was back.

"Morgan, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. But, it's what you got. If I could change it, I would. For now, do yourself a favor and buy a cheeseburger, or a donut, or whatever you like."

Morgan's hoarse, painful laugh broke through the still air.

"Take care of yourself. I love you."

The hologram disappeared without any warning and she and Happy were left alone in the cold, demolished lab.

"I'm sorry," Morgan said, turning to her friend. "I shouldn't have done all of this."

He smiled softly, squeezing her small hand in his.

"It's okay. Why don't we go get cheeseburgers, and clean this up later?"

She nodded, and wiped away her tears, and as she stood up straight and poised and collected, Happy was reminded of Tony.

Pepper didn't ask questions when they passed her office, trusting Happy to watch over her little girl. Her little girl who wasn't so little anymore, who walked and talked and laughed more like her father every day.

She and Happy ate their burgers in relative quiet, watching the world pass by their car, parked in the McDonald's lot. The AC was running, blasting cold air in their faces, and the sun streaming in through the windows was warm and soft. The radio was on, and occasionally they'd laugh at something the hosts said, but mostly, they were remembering the man who gave everything for the universe. They couldn't see him, just feet away, watching, and they couldn't hear the words he spoke, but Morgan felt them.

"I love you three thousand," the wind seemed to say, and she believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, please leave kudos and a comment.  
> Jeg elsker deg ♥️


End file.
